From Pauper to Princess
by Panda Palooza
Summary: Evolynn is just an ordinary girl. Join her in her adventures with her big sis Sofia, as she adapts to life from a lonely orphan to the sweet and elite Royals.
1. Once Upon a Princess & Dream: Part 1

**Hey, sup you guys. Welcome to my first Sofia the First Fanfic. I do hope it comes to your liking. Please review when you are finished, to let me know what you think.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Once Upon A Princess and A Dream

Mistresses Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather, opened a large leather storybook. It's cover consisted of two jewels, the Amulet of Avalor and The Moon Pendant. Both hold real magical powers.

"Once upon a time in the magical kingdom of Enchancia, there lived two young girls named Sofia and Evolynn", Merryweather began. "Sofia and Evolynn led a simple life, working at the village shoe shop with their mother, Miranda".

She introduced the small family of females.

"One fateful day, they were summoned by King Roland the Second, who needed a new pair of royal slippers", Fauna continued as the threesome set off to the castle.

"Oh, I hope they're blue", Merryweather said full of excitement.

"No, red!" Argued Flora. The three young ladies curtsied as they entered the royal thrown room where the king was expecting them.

"We'll see", Fauna stated to stop a possible arguement. She narrated on. "Sofia, Evolynn and their mother arrived at the castle. The girls were very excited to meet the king". And it was true, well two out of three. Little Evie looked a little nervous due to her shy demeanor. She watched quietly as her mother worked, trying to distract herself from looking at the king.

"Miranda placed a slipper on the king's foot", announced Merryweather.

"It was a perfect fit, and so were they", Flora continued, as the new couple happily embraced each other while staring into each other's eyes lovingly. Sofia smiled for her mother, and surprisingly Evie did too. She was happy to see her mother smile. "King Roland and Miranda were soon married".

"And what seemed like a storybook ending, was really a storybook beginning!" Merryweather finished as she waved her wand. We return to the village at current time.

Sofia and Evolynn gazed out their bedroom window. It was like a parade outside their house, a lot of people were outside. Sofia hugged a small doll as she watched, while Evolynn just hugged her knees for she didn't have anything.

"Sofia, Evolynn, it's time to go", Miranda called to them,"The coach is waiting". She was sitting in the coach already, waiting for them.

"Coming mom!" Sofia answered gleefully as she hopped down off the window seat. Evie soon followed with a little hesitation. It was high enough and she wasn't that tall. Sofia smiled and went to help her.

"Come on Evolynn, mom's waiting for us", Sofia offered her hand and helped her down. Evie trotted out to the front door. As Sofia was about to follow her, she quickly grabbed the heart shaped picture on the wall of the three of them, before shortly joining her sister. As they stepped outside the whole village began cheering for them. Evolynn jumped out of fright and hid herself behind her sister. She was never one for being the centre of attention. She followed Sofia as they both joined their mother in the carriage. Evie sat beside her mother and held her hand for comfort. Reason why is because there were two big palace guards sitting on the other side which slightly intimidated her. Sofia happily sat between them as if they were old family. She took great comfort when she felt Miranda squeeze her hand slightly in return. It made her feel safe.

As their carriage started down the street, they were being chased by Sofia's BFFs, Ruby and Jade. They called out to her as they ran,

"Good luck Sofia! You too Evie!" Called Jade.

"Don't forget about us", Ruby added as both girls kept running.

"Bye Jade, bye Ruby!", Sofia called back as she waved to them. The two girls eventually stopped running and just waved as they ran out of steam near the end. Evolynn just waved a little bit. She knew them a little but not as much as Sofia did. It's only been a month and she hasn't mingled much really. She mainly stayed with Miranda helping at the shoe shop.

As the royal carriage made its way to the castle, it was followed by their shoe shop on another carriage which unknown to them had a few stowaways on board. Mainly consisting of a bunny, and squirrel and two birdies.

* * *

Soon enough the castle was in full view.

"Mom look, we're almost there!" Sofia said excitedly. It was easier for her to see it since she was sitting on the right side and not back facing it. "What do you think our room will be like? I hope there's going to be enough room for all of us", she faced her little sister,"What do you think Evolynn?" Evie thought about it for a bit. Honestly she wouldn't know what royal bedrooms look like in the slightest. So she just shrugged, it was the best answer she could give.

"Sofia, now since we're living in the castle, we'll each get our very own rooms", Miranda answered her excited elder daughter.

Both she and her daughter said a very excited "yes" in unison. They were excited about getting their own room, bar Miranda sharing with Roland, but Evie was a bit afraid. She'd just gotten used to her sister and moms company at night. It'll be hard to adapt to old habits again. She thought about the nights she'd gotten used to. Sofia sitting with her reading a book while trying to teach her how to read it as well. She was getting there for someone who didn't speak much. And at night when she'd cuddle up next to Miranda who in turn held her tightly yet softly in her arms. It made her feel safe and secure from the outside world. Now she'll be away from that, and that scared her to bits.

As they entered through the gates of the castle, it was like stepping through a portal. One minute your riding up through the forest, the next thing you know you're surrounded by the upper class people you've never seen before. They were all here to see the three new members of the royal family. Miranda may have seen a few of them at the wedding but the two girls hadn't a clue who these people were. As they stepped down from the carriage in their new royal gowns they somehow changed into, a flock of white turtle doves were released into the open air. Two pairs of trained doves as it seemed, placed tiaras on each of the girls heads. Sofia smiled at her new ensemble. Instead of her casual village dress, she wore a beautiful lavender gown with white patterns and pearls and poofy sleeves. Her tiara was the stereotype of silver and sparkly. Evolynn however was feeling very nervous as she felt all eyes on her and her sister. She had switched out of her usual skirt and long sleeve jumper, and into a dress that from waist down was the same shape as Sofia's but cream in colour. There were no sleeves just material that wrapped around below her shoulder revealing her bare neck and arms. It was mainly plain, even compared to Sofia's, but had a slight biscuit coloured swirl design on the bodice and at the foot of the dress. Tiara wise, hers was a bit smaller as the tip of it was only seen on her head, the rest of it was hidden in her thick hair. It was rather modest as well, only consisting of a single turquoise diamond in the dead centre. She suddenly felt warm as she made her way to her new family with her sister and mother. Nervousness most likely.

King Roland watched with his children, Amber and James, as their new family approached them.

"Uh-oh", James smirked as he spotted Sofia and Evolynn. "Looks like someone's not going to be the fairest in the land anymore", he teased his sister.

Amber in return hid her scowl and disgust behind her fan.

"Amber, James, I trust you will do your best to make you new sisters feel welcome", King Roland asked his blood children with a hint of sternness.

"Of course, father", Amber answered him dryly.

"Your majesty", Sofia and Miranda said in unison as the three of them curtseyed followed by a light giggle.

"King Roland the Second", Miranda smiled happily as she walked up to her newly wed.

"Queen Miranda", Roland smiled just the same as he placed a kiss on her hand.

Meanwhile the children, mostly, we're having their own introduction.

"Hey, there", Sofia greeted to her new older siblings while holding onto Evie's hand.

"Good morrow Sofia, Evolynn", James greeted as he bowed slightly.

"Great morrow Prince James", Sofia grinned as she did a somewhat awkward curtsy while holding her little sisters hand. Speaking of which, Evie just stood there. She had one question in her mind, and one question alone as of now. What's morrow? Morning? She wasn't sure.

"Princess Amber! We are so excited we're going to be sisters!" She heard Sofia squeal in delight.

"Stepsisters", corrected the haughty princess behind her fan. Evie could see that she wasn't liking this much. She felt a nudge at her side and turned to face her sister.

"Aren't you going to say hi?" She asked gently with a smile. It's important to be nice isn't it? That's what Miranda taught her in the month she stayed with her, with them. Evie remembered back to when Miranda took her in with open arms and was so kind, it was like a dream. Smiling at the memory, she nodded and turned to the twins.

"Hello. It's a pleasure to meet you", she said politely in her soft and barely audible voice. Sofia smiled, at least she's making an effort.

James smiled at his new sister, "Pleasures all ours, right Amber?" He noticed his sister looking at her with a scowl. Thankfully it was hidden well behind her fan, but her eyes said it all. Seeing her not going to answer, he nudged her slightly to get her attention.

"What?" She huffed. James gestured to Evie. Amber was slightly closer to her than James, so she heard a little better but not much. "Oh yes, pleasures all mine".

"Amber, James, I know there are not many fairytales about kind and loving stepmothers", Miranda explained as she approached her new stepchildren. "But I hope to change that". She handed them a small crafted patch each. "I made them myself".

Evie remembered when Miranda was making them. It became her top priority when she had free time. It wasn't much fun when she was working on them, while Sofia was out at school or such, it meant that she was alone for a while. Thankfully, Miranda is a fast sewer and often had her piece for the day done in a matter of an hour and a half, nearly.

"Hey, it's our family crest", James stated happily as he examined his gift.

"That's right James", Miranda agreed,"Because that's what this is all about, becoming a new family". As she said that, she placed a hand on her youngest daughters shoulder. She knew that this whole thing would probably be a little hard on her, but just to show that she had support whenever she needed it.

"Sofia, Evolynn, welcome to the family", Roland smiled as he looked at his two new daughters.

Bailywick, the castle steward was standing nearby the whole time, until now. He stepped forward and made his announcement,

"All hail, Queen Miranda, Princess Sofia, and Princess Evolynn!" He declared with such power in his voice. He was a roaring lion compared to little Evie.

The crowd cheered with glee after repeating what the steward said.

"Roje Flora!" Yelled a voice from behind the royal family. Out of reflexes, Evie did a one-eighty turn to who it was. It was a tall, slick man with a wand. A dash of light shot out of his wand and to the sky. Suddenly a crack of thunder was heard. If there's one thing Evie hates a lot, it's thunder. She went and hugged close to Miranda for comfort, who in return wrapped an arm around her. She felt a slight drizzle until she noticed that a bunch of men were holding umbrellas over them.

"Cedric, I said flowers, not showers", Roland said sternly to the man behind him.

"Oh, excuse me your highness", the man Cedric flustered, "I'm still breaking in my new wand". He started fumbling around with it.

"That's Cedric, our royal sorcerer", Roland explained to Sofia and Evie, "He comes from a long line of royal sorcerers, so we're stuck with him". He made it sound more like a burden than a privilege.

Evie watched as Cedric shot out another dash of light, but facing the wrong way. Thankfully he ducked as the light bounced off the door and to the sky. Immediately, the dark clouds of rain, turned to white clouds raining, flower petals.

"Ooh, rose petals", Sofia cooed as she reached her hands up to the petals. Evie became fascinated as well as she let go of her mother. She looked up and awed at the beautiful sight. A petal suddenly landed on her nose, making her look cross eyed at it. It didn't stay long as she sneezed it off a second later. It wasn't a big sneeze, more like the tiniest sneeze ever.

Both Evie and Sofia looked to see there step sibling waving to the crowd.

"Should we wave?", Sofia asked them.

"Yes, you should both wave", Amber said as if 'yeah it's so obvious', while emphasising on the word both. She meant Evie as well.

"Right", Sofia agreed. Evie brought up her hand a little. She was about to start waving to the crowd who were all looking at her. She stopped as her face heated. Thankfully she was somewhat saved by Sofia, who had her arm waving about like a maniac.

"Hi! hello!", she called to no one particular in the crowd. Amber and James shared a look as she did this. Evie was just trying not to get hit in the face with her arm waving about everywhere.

* * *

Going down the vast hallway to the throne room, Sofia walked with Amber with Evie trailing behind slightly trying to keep up. Evie noticed her sister curtsying to each staff member as she passed them.

"We don't have to curtsy to them unless they're royalty", Amber told them like it was as simple as two plus two. But that all depends if you know what two plus two is. (Evie doesn't. Don't tell her I said that).

"Oh right", Sofia blushed slightly as she stopped. "I think it's going to take a while for us to get the hang of things around here".

"Just follow my lead and you'll be okay", Amber explained, head still high.

"Great", Sofia smiled as she excitedly walked slightly ahead of Amber. She of course didn't like being second best, so she quickly gained speed to go in front again.

"That means I lead, you both follow", she said haughtily as she walked on more.

"Oh okay", Sofia shrugged. No biggie. "Following".

Voices were suddenly heard from their left. Fascinated, Sofia stopped walking to see what it was. Evie looked over as well but kept walking to close the gap a bit. She may not be watching where she was going but it can't be so bad. The hall was straight and long, so no sudden turns and walls she'd bump into. But there was something she could bump into, Sofia. Eventually she did close the gap and walked into Sofia's back. It made Evie fall on her back. At least she saw what was going on. Three servants came in with three different thrones. One for her mother, Sofia and herself were placed by the Kings right side. Their colours matched what gown they wore. She noticed that hers was the smallest and lightest throne there with a shade of cream.

Sofia turned to see who walked into her. Seeing her nicer sister, she smiled and helped her up. When they were both standing, someone else bumped into Sofia from behind.

"Why don't you two watch where your dawdling", judging from that voice it obviously...

"Mr. Ceedric!" Sofia gasped in awe. 'Ceedric?' Evie thought like, really?

"It's Cedric", the sorcerer corrected with a hint of annoyance.

"It's so great to meet a real live sorcerer", Sofia of course ignored his correction and went on like a gawking school girl. "That flower trick was a-mazing!"

"If by amazing, you mean a complete waste of my talents, then yes thank you very much", he nagged like a child. "I should be out slaying dragons and battling ogres, but nooooo! King Roland has me doing parlour tricks when I should be-"

His ranting was cut off by someone clearing their throat. Maybe he noticed that Cedric's loud ranting was getting louder as he went on, scaring Princess Evolynn to hide behind her sister, Sofia.

"I'm Bailywick, the castle steward", the tall man who cleared his throat introduced. "It is my responsibility to make sure everything in the castle is where it should be, and you two should have been in the banquet hall, thirty seconds ago".

"Oh, right", Sofia blushed slightly. Because of the brief distractions one after the other, it effected her punctuality.

"Off you both go then", the steward ushered them.

Sofia quickly grabbed Evie's hand and rushed to where the remaining royal family sat by the large dinner table. Sofia sat beside the king on his left side. Amber was on her other side. Evie made her way over and sat beside Miranda on her right. She looked across at Sofia scooping up the forks and examining them. Looking down at her own platter, she noticed she too had quite a few sets of cutlery. Making a completely random guess, she picked up the fork on the outside and decided to use it.

"Sofia, Evolynn", King Roland addressed them suddenly. It caused both girls to jump, drop their fork(s) and let out a yell of surprise, although Evie's was more of a squeak than a yell. The reason why it scared them in the first place, was that it was really quiet with only the sound of clattering forks was heard.

"Yes, your majesty?", Sofia asked trying to hide her embarrassment of what just happened.

"Please, call me Roland or You with the crown! Or dad", Roland joked slightly. "It's a tradition to provide an official welcome to every new member of the Royal Family. For your mother, it was the wedding, but for you two, we will be throwing a Royal Ball in both your honour at the week's end".

"Brilliant!" James cheered with a mouthful of his dinner. Rather informal for a prince.

"James, manners", Bailywick scolded him.

"Sorry Bailywick", James apologised as he swallowed his food.

"A ball, for the two of us?" Sofia mesmerised. The very thought of it was unbelievable. She been to the annual Villagers Ball every year before, but this time it's a Royal Ball. So much sophistication in one room.

"Father, why didn't I get a ball?" Amber asked suddenly from across the table (from Evie). Her voice had a hint of hurt and whining in it.

"You did Amber", her father informed, "When you and your brother were born".

"You don't remember?", James sniggered to her. Why would she anyway? It was that long ago she shouldn't remember it that clearly. Maybe a few fragments of it but not much, usually.

"Sofia and Evolynn, this will be your royal debut", Roland continued explaining, "Both of you and myself, shall have the first waltz".

Evie shuddered. Her face going slightly paler than usual. A ball in her and Sofia's honour. What a great way to get attention, if you like it which she doesn't. She wouldn't handle that sort of pressure, plus she had to dance. Fair enough she's never danced before on any occasion. But maybe she'll end up having two left feet when it comes to dancing. She'd be the laughing stock of the kingdom for months.

"Oh Rollie your so sweet", She heard her mother gush. But she couldn't hear her exactly. Her hearing was starting to become milky, her vision started to blur and she felt dizzy. She could vaguely near Sofia call her name followed by her mother and Roland. Before she knew it she had fell off her chair. She could see her mother looking at her with worry as she held her in her lap. Then, everything went dark.

* * *

Opening her violet coloured eyes, Evolynn could only see a blur for everything. It was brightish so she had to squint slightly which didn't make it any better. Still lying down, she rubbed her eyes. Her vision got a whole lot better. She could see she was in a fancy looking room, sideways, mainly due to the fact that she was lying sideways. When she did manage to sit up she immediately regretted it. Her head started spinning again and vision was going. Suddenly, out of nowhere Miranda held her back up. She could vaguely see that she was talking to her but couldn't quite hear properly.

"Evolynn!"

That woke her ears back up. She looked into her mothers eyes. They were full of worry, concern and love.

"Are you alright darling", she asked her.

Exhaling loudly, Evie nodded and laid her head on Miranda's lap. The bliss was short lived when he heard something outside the door. Miranda shuffled and moved to get up and see what the commotion was. By now, Evie's head was clear so she decided to look at her surroundings more. The room was big and rich. She figured it must be her moms new room. Thinking back as to why she fainted, she couldn't remember exactly. Just that she was worrying over something. Maybe it was just no big deal and she was losing her head over nothing. Soon she spotted her mother and sister enter the room. They made their way to the couch where Evie was and sat down. Miranda placed herself in the middle with each girl at her side.

"What's the matter sweetheart?" She asked her now middle daughter.

"I don't want a Royal Ball!" She cried. Right, that was the reason why. Yeah definitely something worth fainting for.

"Oh Sofia, I've never know you to turn down a party. Especially one that's thrown in your honour", Miranda reasoned. "Can't say the same for your sister though", she added as she turned to her other daughter beside her. "No offence".

Point but no offence taken. Last time all eyes were on her at a party was at the school play. She was part of the clean up crew during the show. While trying to untangle some rope needed for later, someone thought it would be funny, or accidentally dropped the back curtain, revealing her to everyone. She literally froze in place, and well let's leave it there. Let's just say she'd rather never, and emphasise on the word 'NEVER' live that part of her life, again. First week at school and already making a fool of herself. What a great start.

"But I don't know anything about being a princess", Sofia whimpered as she took off the tiara on her head. "And I don't know how to dance. What if I trip and fall, and everyone laughs at me?" Sofia was close to tears. Pushing the thought of 'Gee, thanks for the horrible reminder', Evie reached across and held Sofia's pinkie finger for comfort. In return Sofia looked at her and smiled great-fully. Whenever Sofia took her out and about in the village to play, Evie would hold her sisters pinkie finger while walking. Many villagers found the scene cute. Their stares only made her more nervous despite meaning no harm.

"You'll both do just fine", their mother comforted, holding them close. "Besides, no one ever laughs at a princess".

"Says who?" Sofia dared. She didn't mean to sound rude or anything. She was just stressed is all.

"Come here the both of you", Miranda motioned and embraced both her daughters in loving mom hug. "Just try the best you can". She placed Sofia's tiara on her head once more, followed by a gentle kiss. She then reached over and took Evolynn's tiara off the light stand, and placed it on its owners head. "And if it's not good enough for all those stuffy dukes and duchesses, then that's their problem. Mmm-hmm?" Miranda hugged the pair even closer. The picture at that moment was so cute and touching, it'd make a grown man cry. Don't.

"Sofia, Evolynn", Roland greeted. He suddenly appeared in the room. Either he was away somewhere else for a bit, or he was in the room the whole time and didn't say anything. The first reason made more sense though. "I have something for the both of you. Consider them, a welcome gift". He offered them two necklaces, one each. For Sofia it was an amethyst coloured amulet. It was large, and shimmered in the light. It also went really well with her attire, plus it was her favourite colour, purple! For Evolynn the gem was a lot smaller, about an eighth of the size of Sofia's. It was an ivory coloured moon stone that had a rainbow shine in the light. Since it would look nearly invisible on Evie's clothes, there was colour added. There were a few beads on the top and bottom, along with some feathers and string on the bottom. Both jewels looked mesmerising and magical. Sofia gasped as both girls eyes widened.

"They're beautiful!" She awed.

"These are two very special. An amulet, and a moon stone pendant", Roland explained as he tied them to the respective new owners. "You both must promise to never take it off. That way, you'll never lose them". Both girls smiled at their new treasures. It certainly lightened up the stressful breakdown they were having not to long ago.

"We promise, right Evie?", Sofia swore as she turned to her sister for confirmation. Smiling back, Evie nodded, "Promise". It was simple and sweet, but still there. Unknown to everyone in that room, a certain older sister was spying on them. She saw the whole gift scenario and immediately grew jealous. Not wanting to stay any longer, she stormed off in a huff.

"Now, you two best be going to bed", Roland smiled. His point proven when Evie let out an adorable yawn, still tired from her nap. "The pair of you have princess school in the morning".

That woke her up again.

"Princess school?", Sofia asked.

"Royal Prep", Roland clarified. "Where all the Princes and Princesses of every kingdom go to learn their and our royal ways. That includes everything you both need to know for the royal ball, which I'm very much looking forward to". Great, even more to add on the rapidly expanding stress list.

"Us too", Sofia smiled. Obviously she didn't see Evie's face getting paler and paler by the second. She did notice, however when she heard her mom.

"Oh no you don't", she stated as she lightly patted the girls cheeks which were losing pigment, "Don't go making yourself have a panic breakdown missy". She tried to make it as light-felt as she could. Evie's exhaled loudly. She didn't know she was holding in her breath.

Miranda turned to her newlywed, "Maybe it'd be best that Evolynn stay here for tonight. She can sleep in her new room tomorrow night. For now, she just needs time to settle". Her voiced was full of love. Roland smiled sadly as he watched his youngest lean and fall asleep atop of Miranda. Poor thing was finding it hard to adapt quickly. He nodded.

"That's O.K. Mom. She can take all the time she needs", Sofia smiled in full support.

"Good night Sofia", Roland smiled and bent down for a good night hug, which Sofia happily obliged to.

"Good night", she said softly behind him.

"Everything's going to be just fine", Miranda comforted as she kissed her daughter on the head. She then looked down at her snoozing other daughter. "For both of you", she smiled. She began stroking Evie's hair, out of habit most likely.

"Good night mom", Sofia called as she pecked a kiss on her cheek. She bent down to do the same with her little sister. "You too Evolynn. Good night".

As Sofia exited the room. She was about to set off and try find her bedroom again. She got lost earlier. But before she set off, she managed to bump to Cedric, again.

"Oh, Sorry Mr. Ceedric", Sofia apologised. After seeing his pained face, she couldn't help but feel bad. She was up to his stomach in height, so running into him from the front, with a tiara, would obviously hurt at least a little. If not a lot.

"It's Cedric", he grunted. Half in annoyance and half in pain. "Why can't you just...". He would have went on. Believe me, he would have kept going for ages. Maybe. But he went quiet when she eyed Sofia's new jewellery. "Your Amulet!" He gasped.

Noticing what he was on about, Sofia smiled. "I know! Isn't it lovely? The king gave it to me. He gave Evoylnn, you know my sister, a moon stone pendant".

"Moon stone pendant?!" Cedric gasped again.

"Yep, well good night", Sofia skipped off in a random direction humming to herself. She'd get to her room, eventually.

Feeling daring, Cedric took a peek into the royal chambers. Sofia hadn't closed the door all the way so there was a tiny crack in the door to look through. (Cedric you peeping Tom *unamused*).

He eventually caught sight of the girl he was looking for. At her current position he could see the pendant clearly. His assumptions were correct. Quickly, he move his head from the doorway not wanting to cause any, suspicion.

"They have the Amulet of Avalor and the Moon Stone Pendant that once belonged to Queen Cassiopia!", he gasped in sheer disbelief. He then plastered an evil grin upon his features. "But not for long".

He marched himself to his workshop, lonely up in a tower. He went straight to the pedestal with the Big Book of Magical Objects of Lore. He flicked through the pages until he found what he was looking for. The two pieces of magical jewellery the two princesses had. Conveniently enough, they were back to back with each other.

"Oh, how could I have missed them?!" He snarled at himself. "After all these years they were both right under my nose. Now all I have to do is pry them from those princesses. Then will I finally have the power, not only to be able to take over the kingdom, but to have the power of the stars and night itself at my command!" He smiled sinisterly as he spun around his workshop laughing evilly. His pet, I mean assistant, raven Wormwood joined in with glee.

* * *

**Hello again. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review what you think. Like it? Hate it? Please say so, I don't mind. I want to improve and make this story as interesting as I can, but still Sofia the First and child friendly.**


	2. Once Upon a Princess & Dream: Part 2

Chapter 2: Once Upon a Princess and a Dream Part 2

The golden Rays of the morning sun seeped through the curtains of the royal chambers. The brightness stirred the young princess Evolynn from her peaceful slumber. Letting out a yawn, she sat up and rubbed the tiredness out of her eyes. She looked around and noticed that she was still in the room she was in last night. Her moms room. She also somehow wound up in the bed. Again, her mom must have put her there. It was defiantly much more comfortable than the couch. Fair enough it was a decent couch, but a couch is a couch and it still hurts your back after a while.

Suddenly the door opened and Bailywick came in.

"Ah Princess Evolynn, I'm glad you're awake", he bowed. "Your parents are already in the banquet hall. I'm here to escort you to your room. There you'll change into your day clothing, then attend breakfast. After that you'll be off to school". It was like he memorised a morning to do list. By heart! Evie hopped out of the bed and followed the castle steward to her room. It wasn't too far, just down a hallway. Or two. She felt a little awkward walking around in her night clothing. Thankfully there weren't anyone in the halls, yet.

Bailywick stopped in front of two massive doors and opened them. They revealed a large modest looking room. It had a single armchair and coffee table with a single rose on top. It had a nice classy feel. Evie was so mesmerised she drifted off.

"Well, aren't you coming?" The voice of the tall man she was with snapped her out of la-la land. She turned to him and saw that he'd opened another set of doors into another room. When she walked in and saw what was in it, her mouth just dropped open.

Huge, let's just say that the room was huge. It had a large queen sized canopy bed with a soft satin duvet. Large fluffy white pillows, and an overhang, held up by finely carved mahogany steaks. The entire bed frame was made of mahogany. And that was just the bed! The floor was covered in a short, firm yet soft beige carpet that was cleaned daily. The walls were a mix of cream paint and biscotti and violet wallpapers. In front of the door the was small stage that's windows surrounded it, looking over to the forest beyond. A large window-seat was below, that also posed as a chest. Beside the bed was the door to the ginormous walk-in wardrobe. Most of the things in there. She wouldn't even wear really. Opposite that was the private bathroom that had, your usual bathroom stuff, only more princess-y. The whole thing, wow, just wow.

She suddenly felt her mouth being closed.

"Better close it or you'll catch flies", Bailywick joked. He was the one who closed her mouth. He then walked over to a long rope cord beside her nightstand.

"Now, if you need anything at all, at any time of the day, just pull this and it'll ring a bell", He explained as he tugged the cord. "That will summon either one of the maids or myself".

As if on cue a palace maid rushed in the doorway. She was tall and her uniform was a pastel blue and white.

"You called milady", she said with a bow. She had a strong cockney accent. "Do you need anything?"

"Well, do you?" Bailywick also asked the little girl. She looked around as if to find something she needed, but couldn't really find anything. So she shook her head no.

Bailywick signalled the maid the all clear. She bowed again and headed out again.

"That's Violet by the way. She's the head maid and will usually be the one attending to you and your sister. Unless she busy with your other sister or something else", he explained. He then guided the young princess to the large, and I mean large, walk in closet. "And here is where all of you're clothing and accessories are kept". Closet? It looked more like a really long shop aisle for dresses only. Beside it on each side were them snazzy places where your shoes are kept, along with displays of at least a dozen tiaras or so.

"I'll leave you to get dressed", Bailywick said as he headed out. "Breakfast will be in ten minutes in the banquet hall. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go and wake your other sister". And he left.

Evolynn stood where she was, looking at all the dresses by the ton. Sighing she just picked the simplest one she saw first. It was basically the same as the one she wore yesterday, maybe a little different if you were that picky. She looked down at the pendant she still kept on. She had made a solemn promise never to take it off, and if she wants to make a good start on being a princess, she'll never break her promises. Not that she does anyway. Making her way to the door, she topped in front of her new vanity set. She stared at herself in the mirror. Her reflection staring back at her. The reflection was one of a girl with pale skin with barely visible freckles splashed across her nose, traveling down the sides of her neck and dispersing themselves along the shoulders. Her dark brunette hair was down loosely to her back. The only parts tied up were the two strands in the front, to clearly make visible her violet eyes. Some find it hard to believe that she's not really in any way, blood related to either Sofia or Miranda, although she's easily just accepted as Miranda's real child.

She never knew her birth family. She didn't even know if she had one. All she knew was that she was alone in this world. A runaway from many places. From orphanages to legal child labour in developing kingdoms. She wasn't even truly Enchancian as far as she knew. But enough of her sad past for now. Let's just move on.

Before she was about to put her hand on the door handle, a thought came to her. She didn't even know where the banquet hall was. From here anyway. She was running out of time and she's never great under pressure or in any situation concerning 'it's all up to you, hurry up and get over here ASAP'. Thinking quick she rushed over to the tasseled cord and yanked it.

In the blink of an eye, the same maid from before, Violet, came straight in.

"You called milady", she addressed her as she bowed.

Now she was starting to think that this was a bad idea. Evie's really socially awkward around new people. Especially when she's on her own with them. When she's seen her mom and sister be friendly with them, then she feels a bit better. For example, Bailywick. Also when she's with either her mom or Sofia, she can hide away sorta unless she really, absolutely, positively, totally, mega has to say something not to sound rude. While these thoughts were distracting her, Violet was eyeing her rather perplexed. Usually royals, or anybody would have no bother talking to her and saying what they wanted done. But, since this is the complete opposite, it just felt awkward. See, socially awkward.

Sucking it up, Evie spoke. "The banquet hall". It was only audible because there were only two people in the room. It also sounded a little forced, which it was in a way.

"What about the banquett hall miss?", now Violet was really confused. Then it hit her. "You have breakfast there in a moment don't you".

Evie nodded.

"Well, aren't you going to?"

This time she looked down at the floor slightly away in shame. Still not really wanting to say anything. But she tried.

"I-I, uh, I ... Um", she started to stutter her words. She visibly started to sink her head into her shoulders. Talk about a really bad conversationalist.

Having a slight inkling of what the whole situation was about, Violet took a complete shot in the dark. "Do you know how to get there?" She asked with such compassion.

Evie nodded somewhat shamefully.

"Don't be ashamed miss. Took me a while to know where it was too when I first started", the maid smiled. "Don't worry though, I'm sure you'll get the swing of things faster than two shakes of a lambs tail".

Evie smiled. She really admired how this maid was able to be so carefree as too speak her mind and nationality with no difficulties, regardless who she was talking to. Violet turned and opened the large doors. She turned back.

"Come on, I'll show you where the banquet hall is". She then started out the door. Obviously expecting her to follow, Evie quickly ran to catch it with the woman's long strides. Once she reached her, she latched onto her hand. Taken back by surprise, Violet looked down at the young princess holding onto her hand, but kept walking. She smiled knowing that she had gained the new princesses trust.

After a short trip from the bed chambers to the banquet hall, Violet stopped outside the doors. Evolynn had held her hand the whole way.

"Right, this is your stop", she said as she looked down at the princess. "Best get in before your late. Punctuality's everything these days, am I right". Evie nodded with a giggle in agreement. Letting go of the maids hand, Evie rushed to the doors. But before she went inside, she ran back and gave a great big hug to her new friend. Now Violet was really vexed. She's experienced a bucket full of firsts in the last five to ten minutes. Never had she seen a princess showing this much affection, especially to a maid such as herself. It was strange she'll admit, not that she was complaining. She watched she the little princess rushed into the banquet hall. She felt like a mother watching her kid go to school for the first time. Now she knows how Miranda felt.

* * *

After a rather quiet breakfast, Evolynn followed her sister Sofia out back where they were to take a coach to school. Sofia was wearing her new school bag on her back, while she decided to go with a bag that slung around her shoulder. Once out in the open, both girls looked to see their coach. It was roofless of course with some kind of fins attached. That wasn't the most weird thing though, what was really odd was that the two horses up front, had wings. It was the first time either of the girls had seen winged horses.

"Hey, Sofia, Evolynn" they saw James aboard the coach flagging them to come over.

"Hi!" Sofia called back in delight. "Wait for us!" She grabbed Evie's free hand and rushed over to the coach. James helped her in first while she went second. Just as the two of them sat down, Sofia asked, "Why do the horses have wings!?" The word wings was extended as the coach suddenly took off. The sudden jolt of the carriage made Evolynn jump as she slouched a little and held onto her tiara. Beside her, James was cheering like it was thrill ride while opposite her, Amber was looking over the side like it was no big deal. As they took off into the air, the coachman made a swift move to circle the castle. There was a clear view of the castle at the side angle. Sofia peered over and was mesmerised by the magnificent view. Even from the position she was in, Evie could see it too, though she wasn't as enthusiastic. She immediately shut her eyes and clenched her bag tightly. In her mind she kept chanting to herself 'Your in a carriage'. Not even Miranda knew this. She was Acrophobic/Aviophobic. Actually now that she thought about it, she had a lot of phobias: Acrophobia, Aviophobia, Monophobia, Astrophobia, Decidophobia, Haemophobia, and the weirdest one is Terdekaphobia. (Yes these are all real phobias. If I don't bore you, I'll tell you what they all mean at the footer.) Unknown to anyone else in the carriage, Amber noticed how her youngest stepsister was acting and raised a brow in suspicion.

Before long, the carriage arrived at its destination. It was soon accompanied by several other carriages with flying horses. All of them stopped in front of a large building complex. Behind those vast gates are the whole school grounds. Amber was first to exit the carriage followed by her twin brother. As Sofia was about to get off herself, she noticed Evoylnn still closing her eyes and holding her bag.

"Evie, you can open your eyes now", she tried as she poked her with a finger.

"Are we on the ground yet?"

Sofia giggled. "Yes of course we are. We're here. Come on". She pulled her up and they both exited the carriage together.

As they both were about to head in through the gates, a voice suddenly arose. "Sofia, Evolynn". Sofia looked around to see who was calling her, while Evie was doing a full three sixty turn out of instinct.

"Up here dears", the voice called again. Both princess looked up and saw the three fairies. In their miniature form at least.

"Welcome to 'The Royal Preparatory Academy'" greeted the one in the red garments. "I'm Flora, and this", she gestured the green one with glasses on her left," is Fauna, and this is-" she was about to introduce the blue fairy to her right, but the fairy herself beat her to it. Merryweather was what she was called. And she continued on. "We're the headmistresses of-"

"Royal Prep", Flora interjected. It was obvious to anyone that those two were competitive at the best of times. Miss Fauna then continued, "We're so excited that you two are here. We're always looking for a few good princesses". She fluttered over to the two newbies and with a flick of her wand, made both tiaras sparkle.

"That's great", Sofia said clapping her hands together, "Because we need to know how to act like one by Friday". Evie did a shy nod in affirmation. For now she'd just let Sofia do all the talking. The fairies led the twosome in through the gates.

"I'm afraid it'll take a little longer than a few days to learn to be a princess", Flora chuckled as she and her colleagues turned to their normal size.

The song started off nice enough, that is until Mistress Merryweather practically shoved them into the main hall. They were given a grand tour all around the the main building of the school, as well as a few of the other buildings such as the grand ball room. They were going at a really speedy pace, in which Evie had to run and on one occasion, run away when some of the students started marching behind her and Sofia. She also got really creeped out when the (supposedly) empty suits if armour standing out in the hallway, started joining in the music number.

After the big finish, Evie noticed how both she and her sister acquired their first few books, and a wand and piece of parchment, for the first class. Thanks to her being slightly paranoia before she left, Evie already had some ink, parchment and quills packed along with her lunch. Before she knew it, she ushered out to her first class.

"Good luck", she heard Mistresses Fauna and Merryweather as Mistress Flora guided them to the classroom.

They entered into a decent sized classroom with students. The only two familiar faces were Amber and James.

"Class, we have two new students", Flora introduced to her class. "How should we greet them?"

As if by habit, each class member stood up from their desk and either bowed or curtsied while greeting "Good Morning".

"Good morning", Sofia greeted as she and Evie tried to do the same. Although the only difference was, their books fell over. Evie was unfortunate enough to have one of her heavier books fall square on her foot. She didn't say anything but the wince on her face was clear to say it for her.

"Oh dear", Flora pitied at what just happened. What no one noticed was that Amber looked at them with an haughty glint open her eye. She immediately lost it when a few of the boys in the class went to assist with the books. Both girls smiled greatly as they received their books back. Evie blushed slightly as she was handed back her books. She wasn't used to this sort of treatment, especially when it was from upper class male strangers. The whole scene was enough to bring the haughty glint back into Amber's eye.

After that brief class, the lunch bell rang. All the students ran outside to play, with the two newbies trailing along behind.

"What do you want to do, Evie?" Sofia asked. Yes, when in doubt, ask your usually really quiet sister who usually answers with a shrug. And you'll never guess what the answer was! A shrug. Sighing Sofia looked around. When she spotted Amber she came up with an idea. "Come on, let's go see Amber". Sofia immediately set off while Evie reluctantly followed. While most students had their bags inside, Evie kept hers with her. She was paranoid that somebody would take it and hide it somewhere like they did at the village school. Last time that happened she found her bag in a rubbish bin behind the stairs. She had to clean it out all day until it stopped wreaking of sour milk. Even though this was a royal school, she wasn't taking any chances.

When they approached their stepsister, they saw that she was talking to some of the other princesses of the school.

"Hi", Sofia greeted in her usual cheerful manner, "I'm Sofia, and this is Evolynn", she gestured to Evie, "We're Amber's sisters". Evie did a small wave.

"Stepsisters", Amber reminded her, again, with a smirk.

Her audience then started crowding around the new arrivals. "Nice Amulets you two", one said. Getting some courage, Evie tried to correct her. "Actually this is a-" but she was cut off by another. "Are you going to wear them to the ball?"

"We're all going", the first one spoke in a rather stuck up tone. That tone made Evie want to shut up for the rest of the lunch break. (For you Americans, I'm going to use my terms of English. So no words like recess, and pants which in my terms mean trousers. Not to offend you or confuse you for future reference.) "I can't wait!" The third piped up.

Amber watched in shock as she turned away with a scoff. She made her way over to James who was playing soccer. She stooped the ball with her foot which caused James to stop and chat.

"Hey Amber, what's going on?" he greeted as he stopped.

"I think it's time for Sofia and Evolynn to take a ride on the magical swing", she said with a slight bit of offness in her voice, as she pointed to the tall swing set with her fan.

James bent down to pick up the ball. "I don't know Amber. Father said to make them feel welcome". He said it like the swing was obviously not a way to make them feel welcome.

"Isn't that how you welcome all the new students?" Amber reasoned, fluttering her fan about as she did so.

"Well...", James thought for a second. Sure he could make an exception, but the thought of the end result tempted him to choose otherwise. "Alright". He dropped the ball and ran over to where his sisters were. Amber watched him go, 'Oh, this is going to be good'.

"Hey Sofia, Evolynn!", he called to them. Evie was secretly thankful since she was starting to feel a little awkward in the (small) crowd.

"Oh hi James", Sofia greeted. "What's going on?" James started steering both girls to the direction of the hall enchanted swing.

"Have you tried the enchanted swing set?" He asked them as they walked, "You don't have to kick, it swings itself". Now there's an idea. If there's one thing that Evolynn likes to go high with, it's a swing. Plus, this one swings on its own, even more exciting.

"Swings itself?" She mused as she went to touch it. It was rather small, even for a one seater. And it had a pair of wings attached to it. Wanting to give it a try, she placed her bag on one of the standing poles. She decided to let Sofia sit while she stood behind. Thankfully it was just about big enough for her to do that. It was often this way in the village park as well. When the other swings were in use, they'd often share like this.

As both of them placed their hands on each side of the rope, the swing started. At first it was nice, calm and slow. Evie laughed, this was actually kind of fun. As it started going higher and higher, she was starting to lose her smile more and more. She started to see over the horizon line and her grip tightened. It kept swinging higher and higher and its swings became a bit more savage. Sofia started to scream while Evie could feel her legs starting to go. Sofia eventually flung herself into the water fountain, but Evie held on. The swing wouldn't stop as her knees gave way and she knelt on the swing. She felt her hair go up as she was closing into a full one eighty to the ground. The other children gaped at her. This was the longest anyone's ever been able to stay on it. She was too paralysed with fear to close her eyes. Instead she turned her gaze and saw Amber. She had a somewhat evil look on her face in mock terror. It put her off guard as she rose again. Gravity took its role and took Eyolynn down with it. She let go and fell hard to the ground. A crack was heard as well. When she rose slightly to a sitting position, the swing came back down from behind and gave her a good wallop on the back of the head. This caused great pain in her skull as she fell forward. The last thing she saw was Sofia's wet and worried face accompanied by Mistress Flora. Then everything went still.

* * *

FOOSH!

That one loud noise woke princess Evolynn from her brief concussion. Darting upwards she quickly turned to her left to see a large bat fall on the floor beside her bed. Yes, bed. She was in the school infirmary. Apparently someone had also put her sore arm in a sling with a few small ice packs on top. Forgetting about everything else, she hopped down and went to tend to the bat. As best as she could with one arm she hoisted the creature up onto her bed and examined it. From its markings she identified the bat as a female. Also there was a piece of copper wire closing into the flesh of its foot. Disregarding her phobia of blood and the fact that she was injured herself, she immediately went to work. She looked across the room and saw some medical supplies on a desk. The quickly grabbed them. They were your standard first aid stuff, but it'd have to do.

First she got a medical disinfectant wipe and cleaned the cut. The bat let out a loud screech in pain. Thankfully, it was too hurt to attack. Next Evie got a pair of pliers that they mysteriously had, and cut the copper wire off. After removing the wire, she got another wipe and cleaned the wound again. Of course if it stings, you get a loud response. Acting quick, she got the gauze and bandages and did her best to wrap up the leg. Hearing footsteps drawing close, she immediately put the supplies back and placed the injured bat outside her window. Thankfully she was on the bottom floor and placed her in behind the nearby bush. With the footsteps even closer, she quickly hopped on the bed again, but landed on her sore arm. As the Mistresses came in with another lady, they saw the young princess sitting up in pain.

"Ah, ah, ah. Now don't move around so much dear", scolded Flora as she flew over.

"You've had quite a fall", Fauna stated as she and Merryweather joined them.

"But don't worry, that swing set is going to be set to only go to a certain height", Merryweather assured her, "As of right now, that things much too dangerous".

The old lady that accompanied them came over. She was rather stout and had that sweet look about her.

"Hello deary, my name is Mrs. Higgins", she greeted cheerfully. "Now let's see about this arm". She reached over and lifted the slinged arm slightly. Evie hissed in pain as she did.

Mrs. Higgins brought her hand to her chin. "Hmmm, doesn't appear to be broken, merely fractured. But I do suggest that you be extra careful so it doesn't break now, alright deary?" Evie nodded. She may be young, but she knew how to take care of herself.

As she walked out of the infirmary building and across to the main complex, she heard a soft grunting sound. She stopped and looked around in confusion. After a few seconds seeing nothing, she walked on. Unknowingly to her, the bat from earlier had woken up to a patched up leg while her pendant gave a slight glow before dimming.

* * *

On the ride home, neither Sofia nor Evolynn spoke to their older siblings. When the coach landed Sofia made a dash inside. Evie followed in pursuit but was slightly slower due to only one arm available.

"We shouldn't have played that prank", James stated as she watched his younger sister rush inside. He obviously felt really guilty for hurting both of them. Amber visibly didn't as she smiled at the whole thing.

As the two girls speed walked into the main hallway to the throne room, Cedric suddenly emerged from one of the pillars. This caused the two girls to stop. Evie really didn't like this as she craved the comfort only her mother could give. That and painkillers for her aching arm.

"Princess Sofia, Princess Evolynn", he greeted in a very creepy jolly tone. "How was the first day of school my dears?"

"Tougher than I thought it would be", Sofia sighed, still slightly damp from her dip in the fountain earlier.

"Painful", came Evie's ever so blunt answer.

"I see", Cedric stated as he eyed her sling. "No matter, how would you both like a private tour of my lair- , ah, I mean my workshop?" He then leaned over to whisper something in Sofia's ear which Evie couldn't hear. The sorcerer then guided the duo to his tower.

"Just up the stairs", he chirped as he started going up them. "Come along", he then added only more sternly. As they all traveled up the long stairwell, they came to a closed door. The girls watched as Cedric took the key from its hiding place and unlocked the door. They followed him inside.

"And this is where all the magic happens", he said proudly showing off the room. For some dramatic effect, he clapped his hands and the candles lit. Continuing in, a large raven started growling at Evie. That scared her a little so she made her way closer to Sofia not really caring that she was still damp.

"Oh that's just Wormwood my raven", Cedric explained as he stood in between her and the raven on the perch. "Now stop it Wormy, you're scaring the princess".

He then guided them over to his desk where all his potion work was set up. "And this is where I make all the royal potions right here".

"Wow", Sofia mused, "This is really neat Mr. Ceedric". Evie wondered if she was as agitated about the word 'Ceedric' as the man himself was. Why wouldn't he be? She turned to look at the potion ensemble on the desk until, she spotted something in the corner of her eye. It was one of Cedric's spell books (most likely) and it was open on a page which interested her a lot. It was a picture of her pendant followed by a short description. Next to it was a picture of her sisters amulet with another description. She turned to nudge Sofia who was musing at a mixture heaven knows what.

"What is it?" She asked. She didn't need an answer when she saw the book page. "Hey, those look like my amulet and your pendant!" Gee thanks captain obvious.

Cedric put a hand to his face and made a mock expression of surprise. "Well I'll be a dragon's uncle. So they are. Well if you both truly have the real deals, you'd know that they both contain equally powerful magic". He pointed to the page with Sofia's amulet first and read aloud:

**"With each deed performed**

**For better or worse,**

**A power is granted**

**A blessing, or curse".**

He then turned to the other which was Evie's own moon pendant, and did the same,

**"When the act is of chivalry**

**But not in fright,**

**Your true colours are revealed,**

**In the dark on night".**

Sofia looked slightly puzzled. "How come the last one sounds more complicated?"

"It's because it's a more complicated magic", the sorcerer explained, "Bearer is given a certain time-limit you see. If that bearer does a real act of chivalry that surpasses its acts of cowardice, a great power will be given to that bearer. It's the same visa-versa. But what's really intriguing is that, according to legend, it's said that the moon is the judge and the stars are the jury. The true power comes from the very core of the universe". His voice was getting lower and lower as he went on. Evolynn looked down at her pendant. Was this really the pendant he was talking about? Snapping out of his tizzy, Cedric turned to the two girls, "Now that's only true if they were the real Amulet and Moon Pendant, which a great sorcerer like myself could only identify. I suppose I could check for you, if you would just hand them over". He put his hand out for the offering.

"I'm sorry Mr. Ceedric, but we promised to never take them off", Sofia explained as she spoke for the pair of them. "And our mother says that a broken promise can never be glued back together".

Cedric scowled, clearly annoyed. "Fine, fine". Hastily he looked at his 'watch' "Well, look at the time, hope you enjoyed the tour", he gently pushed the pair of them out the door. "I know hard it can be adjusting to the royal life, so if you ever need anything help, my doors always", he slams the door shut, "open".

* * *

On their way back down the stairwell, Evolynn looked down at her pendant once more. The thought of Cedric's explanation was swimming around constantly in her head. She then glanced over at Sofia's amulet. If these two gems were filled with powerful magic, then they were going to have one heck of a royal life.

* * *

**So what did you think of this chapter? Like it? Hate it? Please review and share your thoughts and opinions. **

**By the way, heres the phobia list:**

**Acrophobia - fear of heights**

**Aviophobia - fear of flying**

**Monophobia - fear of being alone**

**Astraphobia - fear of thunder &amp; lightning**

**Decidophobia - fear of making decisions**

**Haemophobia - fear of blood**

**Terdekaphobia - fear of the number 13**


	3. Once Upon a Princess & Dream: Part 3

Chapter 3: Once Upon a Princess and Dream Part 3

The clear night was still and bright. It was nearly midnight and all in the castle were home and snug in their beds. Well, all bar one person. I'll give you a clue. She is and always has been a night owl. Guessed it? I'll tell anyway. Evoylnn sat up on her large window seat and stared at the moon. It was near whole, the full moon being the night after tomorrow night at the ball. She sighed as she leaned on the window pane. She made sure not to lean on her bad arm. When her mom saw it, let's just say she flipped out and started doting on her and Sofia like they were babies. Sofia explained to her that they just tried the enchanted swing, and it didn't end too well. She kept James out of the whole situation. His father would punish him somehow if she did. It wasn't that she was lying to her, just not telling the whole truth. Evolynn remembered back to that look on Princess Amber's face. It looked just like that one girl that got her in serious trouble with the villagers in a different Kingdom. That was way back when she was part of an orphanage for girls. Most of the other girls there didn't talk to her or anything and she was left isolated. Only because she was considered weird and different. While most kids would just leave her be, one girl and her entourage would always pick on her about even the smallest of things. Their most popular of choices were either the eyes or freckles. Sometimes even both. That made her much more unique than the rest, for freckles weren't exactly native and violet eye colour was considered a bad omen in that kingdom. Amber reminded her so much of that girl, especially when she glanced at her on the swing. Acting nice in front of the adults and acting out when their not around. What that girl did to get Evie into trouble was really bad. Ummm, I don't really want to say what it is because it's a bit graphic for smaller ears. **(AN: If you really want to know, ask.)** But that's also what caused her to have Haemophobia.

Wanting to give her neck and memories a rest, she dropped her gaze from the moon and looked down toward the forest ahead. Pulling the warm blanket over her, she settled. She was relaxed enough that her eyes were starting to drop on her. Just as she closed them, she heard a soft tapping. Quickly snapping them back open, she looked to the opposite side of where she was sitting. What she saw scared her a bit. It was a bat, and it looked like it was trying to get her attention. Normally she wouldn't pay any attention and just ignore, but this time it was an exception. Why, because she noticed the bandages on its leg. It was the one she had fixed up yesterday. Crawling over she opened the window and the bat hopped in.

"Hey", Evie said softly, "How's your leg?" She wasn't really expecting it to answer but she just asked anyway. She was expecting it to either make a little screeching sound and move away from her. But what she wasn't expecting was this.

"Better now thanks", the bat said in a clear female voice. "How's your arm?" This was completely unexpected.

"Y-you, you can. You c-can!", Evie stuttered as she started moving backwards. This took her completely by surprise. "You can tal-!". She was cut short when she fell off the window seat. Concerned, the bat then looked over the side to see if she was alright.

"You okay?", she asked. "Wait, you can understand me?". Evie sat back up and leaned back on her hand. It was a little trickier to balance, but she managed. From where she was, she could see the bats features more clearly. Before, she didn't really have time to look her over completely. She was a pretty big bat to start with. She had a long snout, little black ears, big brown eyes, and was covered in fuzz. Her wingspan was probably huge! One way to tell was that they wrapped around her like a cloak. The only parts of her that were black were her legs, ears and snout. The rest were shades of brown. Such as her body which was a usual darkish brown, her wings which were a chocolate brown, and her head which was like a honey brown. Evie nodded slightly at her question.

"Wow", the bat mused, "This is both creepy and cool at the same time. So what do you think's the cause here? Spell, hex, magic incantation?"

Seeing that this bat was a lot nicer than she thought. She suddenly remembered what Cedric told her:

**"When the act is of chivalry**

**But not in fright,**

**Your true colours are revealed**

**In the dark of night"**

She placed a hand over her neck. "My pendant", she said in the quietest voice ever. "My pendant did this".

Bats have awesome hearing skills, and this was no exception. Even though she spoke really quietly, she could still hear her like a bell. "Gee, the moon must of had it in for ya", she commented as she leaned out to look at the pendant.

Normally a comment given when she was thinking would slip right over her head, but not this time, "Wait, how do you-"

She was cut off. "Even in the folklore among us bats are circled around that Moon Pendant. That belonged to a great Queen many centuries ago. Don't know how it ended here though", the bat explained.

Evie looked at the nocturnal creature in front of her. Unlike what she was told before, this bat was clean, pretty and really nice. Plus she found it a lot easier to talk to her. She could be as quiet as she wanted, but the bat would still hear her. Smiling, she sat back up on the window seat beside her.

"I'm sorry if I was rude earlier", she apologised, "My name is Evolynn, or Evie if you like. And yes, to the question you asked. My arm is feeling much better, thanks".

The bat smiled. She had opened up to her. At first she was worried that the girl would run away and scream, just like everyone else had. But she stayed, she actually stayed. Guess kindness does have its rewards.

"Nice to meet you Luna, my name is Nyx. I'm a Flying-Fox or Golden Crowned Flying-Fox if you want to be fancy about it", she held out her claw, paw thing for a shake, which she got one gladly in return.

"Luna?" Evie wondered. That wasn't her name.

"Well, you look more like a Luna. To me anyway. Can I call you that?" Evie thought for a bit. Other than Sofia and her mom, this was her first real friend. Well, there's Ruby and Jade, but she wasn't really as close to them as Sofia was. She's never had a close friend before.

"Sure", she smiled. That smile was quickly replaced by a big yawn. Her eyes started to droop as her eyelids got heavier. She also started to sway a little.

"Feeling tired now?" Nyx chuckled. She was answered by a little nod. The kid's been up late, especially for a kid her age. Everyone needs their beauty sleep.

"Will you stay with me?", Evie suddenly asked.

"Huh?" Now Nyx was confused and slightly touched. Never has anyone ever asked her to stay for a while. They'd usually just smile and be nice until she left, just like her parents. If she didn't have fur, she'd be visibly blushing right now.

"It's just that, I don't want to be alone when I sleep", Evie elaborated, "But it's okay if you don't want to".

Nyx smiled, "Sure, I'll stay with you". Smiling in joy, Evie lunged to hug her. It was kind of awkward since one arm was in a sling, but hey, a hug is a hug. Soon enough, Nyx was enveloped in her first big hug. Though she was surprised at first, she returned the hug. Not being able to fight the tiredness any longer, Evie fell back onto the large cushions of the window seat. At least she brought over her pillow. She was still holding onto Nyx, but she didn't mind. She smiled and snuggled in closer. Both fell asleep that moment, content.

* * *

The nocturnal duo woke up to the bright lights of the sun-rays. Evie stirred awake. She noticed that she was still hugging the large bat from last night, Nyx. Protector of the Night, fitting. Her mind wandered back to pendant. Was that her judgement? Talking to animals? Great. What better ways for you older stepsister to hate you even more.

"Hey", she looked down to see Nyx's brown eyes stare up at her in slight worry. "You okay?" Smiling, Evie nodded. She got up from the window seat and went to get dressed. Before she went to her massive closet to fetch her attire, she glanced at the large grandfather clock in her room. She had about another hour or two before heading to school, so she had plenty of time.

After finishing getting dressed, Nyx called to her from the window area. "Are you as hungry as I am right now?"

"That depends on how hungry you are", Evie giggled. She was beginning to open up more to her new friend and so she spoke a tad louder. But to human ears, she still sounded the same. Bats are much more appreciative (maybe). She went over and picked her up. She wasn't that heavy, about two pounds tops? She started walking towards the door. It was too late when she realised, 'Where's the kitchen anyway?', The door was already open. She could call Violet like she did before, but she'd probably freak out if she saw Nyx. She's a pretty big bat. Thankfully, Sofia came to her rescue, sorta. She saw her singing and dancing with a bunch of woodland creatures. Something about eating and kitchen. When in doubt of finding a kitchen, follow the woodland creatures singing with your sister. Quickly grabbing her school bag, she stuffed Nyx inside and made a run for it to catch up with her sister.

Eventually, she made it to the kitchen. Thankfully, no one was around. Sofia had went outside, just past the door. She opened her bag to reveal the flying-fox. She gladly hopped out and sat on the counter.

"Sorry, about suddenly stuffing you in there", Evie apologised sincerely, "I didn't know where the kitchen was, so I had to rush to follow my sister. Also I didn't want to risk people seeing you".

Nyx smiled gently. "It's okay, no biggie. I understand about the whole people seeing me and rushing thing, but next time I'd like a warning before you stuff me into something". They both shared a laugh.

"So, what do you eat exactly?", Evie asked. Hopefully it wasn't any meat. She doesn't want to be handling a dead mouse first thing in the morning.

"Well, I'm a fruit bat so fruit I guess", Nyx chuckled. "Any figs about?" Evie looked around and wondered. Are there any figs about? Suddenly she spotted a whole bowl of them. She trotted over and grabbed it and returned to the awaiting bat.

"Let's go outside for a bit. I want to ask my sister something", she told her. Nyx climbed onto Evie's shoulder and they both headed out. Outside they saw Sofia having a picnic breakfast with a bunny, a red robin, a bluebird and squirrel. As they made their way over, the bluebird let out a yelp, "Aaahhh!, it's a bat! Quick fly away!". Evie and Nyx shared a confused look while everyone else looked at the bluebird. "Now Mia, she just a fruit bat. They don't eat birds", the robin comforted her. The bird named Mia nearly immediately calmed down.

"Hey, Evolynn. Come join us", Sofia greeted as she scootched over to make room. Evie happily accepted the offer and sat down beside her. She placed the bowl of figs on the the ground. Nyx hopped off her shoulders and dug into her breakfast.

"I thought bats only came out at night", Sofia wondered aloud. Nyx stopped eating and looked at her.

"They do but I usually sleep at dawn, dusk and midday. Rest of the time I'm up and about", the flying-fox explained. "Name's Nyx. Nice to meet you Princess".

"Nice to meet you too, Nyx. I'm Sofia", the elder sister smiled. While they were talking, the bunny tried to take one of the figs in the bowl. Nyx heard him because of her awesome hearing and slapped his paw away.

"It's rude to take things from others without their permission, Mr. Bunny", she scolded him. "You've got your own breakfast".

"Okay, okay, okay. Sheesh", the bunny said while rubbing his slapped paw.

Finally, Evie turned to her sister, "Can you understand them too Sofia?" She asked meekly. Sofia turned to her in surprise.

"You can too?!" She gasped. She looked down at her amulet. "It was because of my amulet. You know that rhyme about it Mr. Ceedric told us? Well, yesterday at school, after you fainted and went to the infirmary, I went off to dry and basically be away from anyone. While I was out, I found a baby bird. He'd fallen out of his nest and couldn't fly back up. So I took him home. After that, my amulet glowed and this morning I could understand these guys", she gestured to her new buddies, "Because I did a good deed, the amulet granted me the power to talk to animals. What about you?"

Evie looked at Nyx happily eating while she explained. "It happened yesterday too I guess. I was in the infirmary and I was woken up by something. A bat had crash landed into the room and it had wire caught around its leg. I treated and bandaged it up. Because the fairies were coming, I had to place it outside. Then, last night I couldn't sleep. Just as I was dozing off, I heard a tapping on my window. It was Nyx. She was the one that I helped". "An act of chivalry, but not of fright", she pondered, "Nyx's leg had blood on it. But it was like I forgot about my fear of blood and helped her. That must be why I'm able to talk to her now".

"Wait, your afraid of blood too?", her sister asked unbelievably.

"Heh, heh, heh, yeah", Evie blushed. She was about to munch on a nice biscuit before they both heard horses whining.

"Time for school", Sofia sighed. That just lost her mood. Evie frowned. She didn't get to eat her biscuit.

Nyx looked up from her bowl, "Hey, don't worry about them other kids you two", she comforted.

"Yeah, you both just keep your eye on the ball", the bunny agreed as he gave Sofia a satsuma. She gladly put it in her bag. "And I'm talking about your Royal Ball honey".

"Your right Clover", she agreed, voice full of determination. So that was the rabbit's name. "We're gonna be the best princesses ever!" She stood up and grabbed Evie by the hand, basically kind of dragging her to come with. "That'll show 'em".

Biscuit still in her hand, Evie did a quick wave goodbye. Before quickly stuffing it in her mouth.

"You go princess!", Clover cheered. He was talking more so to Sofia as it sounded.

"Good luck!", Nyx called as she kept waving. Fitting in isn't easy. She knows from self-experience. Hopefully they'll be okay.

Whoo! Talk about a full day of school and hard work. When in a coach, Evie found out that you can stop yourself from looking down over, by either looking at the person opposite you or closing you're eyes. Problems for both, she was facing Amber, yeah staring at her may not be the best medicine. And also of you close your eyes, you doze off. Thought she did close her eyes, and she did doze off, it was rather refreshing actually.

At school, they learned to do all sorts of princess-y stuff. They started off with waving. Wave for half an hour, your hand aches afterwards. Now Evie has two aching hands, yay! Next was to learn to do a proper curtsy. Sofia was first (lol). It took her a few tries before she got there, but when she did the majority of the class were cheering for her. Evie was up after. She was nervous. It doesn't help that she had to stand on a stage in front of the whole class and do it. Thankfully, after watching other princess before her do it correct on the first try, she was able to do it without much advice. The only thing that was advised was that she kept her head up. Other than that, she was fine. Again when she achieved the curtsy, the class again cheered. Honestly it was like their own personal cheer squad.

After that class, it was learning to pour tea, the right way. Sofia managed to put the lid in the cup as well as a few drops of tea. Evie however suffered a little. At her turn, the pot was freshly refilled again and it was heavy. Now Evie doesn't have the best upper body strength, so it shook all over the place. To steady the pot, she held onto the bottom with her free hand. That was a mistake. The bottom was roasting hot, and that made her drop it. Plus it was still weak from her slight fracture. It landed on the table and the tea all poured out. Some unfortunately landed on her. It scalded her lap and hands slightly, but after getting cleaned up again, she was fine.

Then at lunch, a nice young prince by the name of Zandar, introduced them to his friends. While a really displeased Amber looked and scowled.

* * *

Arriving back at the castle, Sofia and Evolynn were the last two to get off. Entering through the big doors, the whole staff were running about like a hive of busy bees.

"I want the goldware, not the silverware", they heard Bailywick order. Of course he would be in charge of the whole arrangements. "This is a royal occasion, not a picnic". So this is what the whole hustle was about. "Let's make it work people!"

Evie moved closer to her sister to avoid being run over by about three or four food trolleys. Before long, their mother came up to them.

"How was school you two?", she wondered in her usual cheery voice.

Sofia sighed while her sister whimpered a response. Sofia told her, "We thought being a princess would be easy". We? "But it's really hard".

"Hmm, I know just what you need", Miranda smiled as she stroked her daughter's side fringe. She then did the same gesture to Evie's nose. She led them out to the gazebo where her treatment was. Sitting and waiting, were Ruby and Jade.

"Ruby, Jade!", Sofia mazed as she spotted her old lifelong BFF's.

"I thought you could use some familiar faces", Miranda said with a knowing smile.

"Thanks mom. Jade! Ruby!" Sofia called out as she ran to meet her friends. She was greeted by an ecstatic 'Sofia!' in return with a big hug.

"Why don't up you go join them, hm?", Miranda said gently to her youngest which was still standing where she was. Evie looked at her before looking at her sister and friends having tea in the gazebo. Why not? So she decided to join them.

Soon enough, conversations were in full swing. Well, the majority of the conversationalists were.

"How many gowns do you have?" Jade asked ever so excitedly.

"Ugh", Evie wondered, "A lot?" She can count, but only to about twenty before getting muddled up.

"We've really missed you two", Ruby said sadly. Out of the two of them, she was the most sane, for now. Both of them? Evie didn't really know them all that much. Is she really considered as their friend as Sofia is?

"Us too", she heard her sister reassure.

"How many tiaras do you have?" Jade bombarded. She was sounding like those crazed fan girls. Someone's had too much sugar in her tea.

"Five, no wait six", Sofia answered. Evie looked up a bit, thinking. Before she said a 'six' as well.

Evie looked over and saw that Ruby was lined for a refill. She was about to get the teapot, until she remembered what happened earlier. Now she was a little self-cautious about pouring tea for either herself, or others. Sofia saw what she was doing and looked at her compassionately. She knows the feeling.

"Here, I'll do it", she offered. Sofia picked up the pot and went to pour Ruby some tea. She was a bit hesitant and so ended up nearly spilling it.

"Let me help you with that", James offered as he suddenly appeared. He assisted Sofia in lifting the pot to pour the tea.

"Prince James", Jade and Ruby both gawked as they gave him the lovey-dovey eyes. It nearly made Evie gag as she so wasn't into this kinda stuff.

"What are you doing here?", Sofia questioned. She was as surprised as anyone at the table, that'd he'd suddenly appear out of nowhere.

"I'm sorry. I've been a royal dunce", he apologised sincerely. "But I want to make it up to you. Both of you".

"How?"

"Well...", James pondered for a bit. Then he set off a lightbulb in his head, "I know! I could teach you both all the royal stuff you need to know for the ball tomorrow night". He took the pot and went over to finish the earlier task. "We can start with 'How to pour the perfect cup of tea'". When he was done he smiled at his client.

"Prince James poured me tea", Ruby gushed as she held her cup with grace.

Amber was taking a stroll around the grounds. She strutted with her head held high and stoic facial expression while carrying her emerald green parasol. Suddenly she heard laughter coming from the gazebo direction. Stopping by a tall, finely primed hedge, she peeked over. There she saw it. Her brother revising the lessons form today and tutoring her stepsisters. There were two villager girls by the gazebo watching.

"That was the best curtsy I've seen all year", James complimented Evie. She blushed a little. Still not used to receiving compliments. "I'd say you two are all set for the ball".

"There is one more thing", Sofia added.

"What?" James asked. What they possibly not know now? They were already acing the basics.

"We can't dance", Evie finished. "Sofia's never danced before I don't think, and I'm afraid I'll have two left feet".

"Is that all?" James mazed, "No problem. We have dance class with Professor Popov tomorrow". Professor Popov? Are some names just weird in this Kingdom or is it just Evie?

"But the ball is tomorrow night", Sofia reminded him, sounding a bit worried.

"One class with Popov, and you two will be dancing circles around all of us, I guarantee it", James smiled, "Okay?"

"Okay", Sofia smiled while Evie did a happy nod.

Unknown to them or anyone else, Princess Amber was listening to the whole conversation. A thought came to mind. That thought plastered an evil-ish grin upon her face.

* * *

Before anyone knew it, it was tomorrow afternoon already. The whole day went so quickly it was like changing the scene...never mind. Anyway!

Evie followed Sofia to the practice hall for dance class. The room was filled with rich sunlight and many other students practicing and stretching. They were noted before hand to get dancing shoes. Since it was their first lesson they could just borrow the ones for borrowing, but later if they want to continue dance classes, they'd have to get their own. Making their way over to the shoe racks, Sofia chose to use a pair of green ones while Evie searched for ones in her size. Suddenly, Amber appeared.

"Sofia, Evolynn, don't even think about touching those stinky shoes. I brought a few extra pairs, just for the two of you". To Sofia she gave a pair of indigo dancing shoes on a tangerine satin cushion. Turning to Evolynn she added, "I brought a few because I didn't know what size you were". She then produced at least five pairs of dancing shoes of various sizes and colours. Evie was rather weary of taking them. To be honest, she was a bit afraid of Amber. Not because how she acted, she was used to dealing with that, but that she was her new sister and all. It just intimidated her really. Not wanting to be rude, she chose a pair her size.

"Thanks Amber", Sofia smiled. Maybe she was feeling a little weird to how nice their older stepsister was being.

"Your very welcome", Amber said smugly. There was something about her expression that didn't sit right. "Now, hurry up and get ready".

Sofia ran to a free chair to get ready, while Evie just sat on a cushion nearby. After putting them on, she tested if they were the perfect fit. And so they were.

"Gather 'round children", called the unmistakably obvious voice of Prof. Popov, the dance teacher. He had a really funny way of talking. All the children in the hall did as they were told. "So you think waltz eh?" No. He did a pirouette to show that if you didn't, you came to the right guy. "We shall see about that! I need volunteer!" He pointed to the crowd of kids surrounding him. Though he be trying to seem scary, Evie thought he was actually kinda funny. Her thoughts were ended when she felt pushed. James had pushed her and Sofia forward so they'd defiantly get picked.

"Ah two new girls", Popov gushed. His face became serious as he stood over Evie and eyed her. Looking her over for the bottom up he mumbled, "Hmmmm. No, no, no, ordinary waltz is no good for you". What? Waltz is no good? But she needed to know how to waltz for the ball tonight. Popov stood up, "What you need is Viennese Waltz", he turned to the doorway and called, "Max, Max!". A much younger man appeared. He was tall with slick black hair, a moustache and dressed in a blue day tux.

"You called Professor", he said with a bow. Max was a dance teacher in training.

"Now's your time to shine Maxamillian", Popov said proudly, "Prove to me that you can be a dance professor. Oh, and get the accordionist as well".

"Yes sir, of course sir", Max obeyed trying to keep in his excitement.

Okay, what was that all about? Well, they were one short for the demonstration, but did really make that big of an impact? Soon enough, Max returned with the school accordionist. They waltzes they were going to demonstrate were pretty much the same. Except that for the Viennese you need an accordion and you spin much more than the ordinary waltz. Let's hope she doesn't get motion sick.

Readying themselves, they got ready. The music of the strings started to play gracefully along with the accordion to give a real Parisian feel. While Popov was starting slow to let Sofia get used to it, Max was waltzing and spinning right off the bat with ease. Even though he was supposed to start slow, he didn't need to as Evie got the hang of it pretty quickly. But he made sure he was being careful with her fragile arm.

"Don't look down", he ushered as he saw his dance partner looking down at her feet. "It's important to look into you dance partner in the eyes. And don't worry about your foot placement your highness, your doing great". Evie felt better when she looked at the kind mans face. His eyes were kind and compassionate which she received very rarely from total strangers she just met. Soon they were doing the more intricate stuff. They were doing spins and twirls and even tried a fleckerl. The students watched in awe as the newbie aced her first try.

Suddenly she heard loud tapping and stomping. Jumping out of her daydream, she looked to see Sofia jumping about and yelping, Prof. Popov was on the floor.

"Prof. Popov!", Max said worriedly as he went to help his mentor.

As Evie was about to go and help her sister, her own shoes started doing the same. Soon the two of them were stomping and jumping around like a pair of idiots.

"What's, going, on!", Sofia yelled in distress as she started hopping. Both girls looked at their stepsister who was grinning with rotten glee. Evie's hunch was right. She knew that somehow, Amber was planning something like this. Suddenly, Evie started to spin like a mini tornado and crash into the large potted plant by the cushions and chairs, knocking it over on top of her. Nearby, Sofia's shoes decided to run to the cushion pile. While she landed on something soft, Evie had a massive pot on top of her. The soil was all over her, ruining her cream coloured dress. She's been embarrassed before, but not like this. She felt so exposed. Curling up into a ball, she slipped her shoes off and tears started to form in her eyes. The sniggering from the other students didn't help. She didn't even hear Amber voice in mock pity for them.

Sofia got up and took her shoes off frustratingly. She was embarrassed too, yeah surely. But she was more angry at that moment. She looked at Amber who tried to look like an innocent bystander who did a little mistake. Annoyed, Sofia went to check on her little sister, who's till had the pot and soil all over her, not to mention the plant.

"Come on Evie, let's get proper pairs of dancing shoes", she huffed as she removed the plant and put the pot the right-side up. When she received no response, she lost her annoyed attitude and looked concerned. She knelt down next to her.

"Evie, are you okay?", still no response. She was getting worried now. The other students and two teachers looked to see what was happening. The sniggering had stopped and even Amber was intrigued to what was going on. Sofia was about to shake her for a response, but stopped mid-way to see what position she was lying on. She fell on her bad arm.

"Oh no, your arm!" She gasped, bringing her hands to her mouth. No wonder she didn't get a response. It was something her mom was trying to stop. Whenever Evolynn was in any kind of pain, physically or emotionally, she would say anything about it, which usually would make the whole injury worse.

Max pushed through the other students to help. After hearing the princesses plight, he couldn't sit aside. He knelt down by the young fallen princess and gently lifted her up into standing position, careful that he didn't damage the arm any further. Standing up quickly was a big no-no. Evie immediately felt really dizzy and fell over the young instructor. Thankfully she didn't faint, yet. Her arm was still in its same position as it was on the floor.

"Is it broken?", Sofia asked desperately.

"I'm not sure your highness. But I better take her to the infirmary in case", Max replied solemnly.

Evie kept her head low. Her hair covering her face and visible tears. "Does it hurt?" He asked her. Hello, duh, obviously it hurts. Pretty badly.

"Evie please, answer him", Sofia pleaded to her. He can't help her if she doesn't say anything. Finally, the girl gave a small shake of the head. Sofia nearly was in tears herself. She hated worrying about her sisters well-being. Especially if she's hurt.

"I'll take her to the infirmary", Max declared as he gently picked her up and held her bridal-style. "Prof. Popov", he nodded before setting off to the infirmary/hospital wing.

After he disappeared down the hall, Sofia eyed Amber again. Her eyes said it all 'It's all your fault', and she stormed off to get new shoes. Now, even though she may seem horrible, Amber's not an entirely bad person. Even acts out when they're in a foul mood. Her conscience was good and it nagged her about the whole ordeal that just happened. She looked to the doorway again, actually feeling rather guilty, on the inside. But her jealousy pushed that thought aside. It said loud and clear, _'She doesn't belong here. She's just a wannabe playing dress up. She deserved what she got'_. Even though she wanted to believe that to be true, the guilt was still hurting her.

* * *

**Surprise! Another chapter XD Why do I keep hurting Evie :/ Gawd I'm aweful :( Ahem, anyway,**

**Like it? Hate it?, please review and share your thoughts and opinions.**

**I'm going to reveal something about Evie's personality in the next chapter. You have two choices.**

**A) Guess what trait she has. You get brownie points if you can guess why correctly ;)**

**OR/AND**

**B) Guess what relationship Amber and Evolynn are developing. There's a hint in this chapter, lets see who's sharp ;)**

**Whoever gets any or both of them right, they get a shoutout XD Enjoy!**


End file.
